


Our Longest Days

by protectginozasquad



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy day of sunshine and picnics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Longest Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy and sweet it makes my teeth hurt.

_We are made of our longest days_  
_We are falling but not alone_  
_We will take the best parts of ourselves_  
_And make them gold_

_We are made of our smallest thoughts_  
_We are breathing and letting go_  
_We will take the best parts of ourselves_  
_And make them gold_  
_And make them gold_

-CHVRCHES, Make Them Gold

“Kougami, we’re going to be late!” Ginoza called to him from the door. 

“You know,” Kougami answered as he hurried towards his lover. “You sound a little stressed, Nobuchika. Maybe,” he slid up to Ginoza, grabbed his face roughly in both hands. “You just need to relax,” kissed him, not hard, not soft. 

Ginoza pushed back, even as he smiled against Kougami’s kiss. 

“Kou, seriously. It’s our first double date. Akane’s counting on us.” 

“Whatever,” Kougami huffed, rolled his eyes. “They’re stupid in love, what’s she worried about?” 

Ginoza sighed as he pushed the door open, leading Kougami out from the apartment by the hand, interlocking their fingers as they walked towards the car. 

“It’s still new to them, being out in the open like this for everyone. We’ve been living together for almost two years, let alone how long we’ve actually been together. Who even knows that anymore,” Ginoza gave a sideways glance, smirked. 

“The way you make it sound I’m pretty much the worst, aren’t I?” 

“Stop it. I’m teasing.” Ginoza’s tone was chastising, but his smile was soft, eyes glinting in the sunlight before they both ducked into the car. 

“So where are we going?” Kougami asked lazily. He let Ginoza drive, leaned back in his seat, cracked the window open to light a cigarette. 

“We’re having a picnic in the park and then we’re going to walk through the gardens. Nothing too fancy.” 

“Sounds boring.” 

“With that attitude, it will be,” Ginoza answered flatly, although the glint of the smile hadn’t left his face. Kougami let that be enough, for now. 

“And no smoking in the park.” 

“Seriously?!” 

The banter continued, as it always did, playful, easy, as Ginoza drove them through the sunny day.

+++

Spring had never been more enjoyable. The soft season of spring was beginning to bleed into summer, but not too quickly. The breeze of the day was lazy, much like the way the four friends were eating their sandwiches, contented, slow. 

Akane kept brushing her fingers absently over Yuki’s knuckles. Kougami wondered if he had ever been so nervous with Ginoza, tried to remember a time before their current normalcy. 

For better or for worse, he couldn’t imagine it, but it was nice, in a way, to reminisce, let nostalgia creep in on his mind like a warm fireplace. Every time Akane and Yuki shared that secret glance, he felt an urge to reach for Ginoza’s hand, squeeze it. So he did, and Ginoza seemed to feel the same way, a smile tugging subtly on his lips each time Kougami reached for him.

“So, how’s work been for you two?” Akane attempted to turn her attention to her friends, although it was clear that she was distracted by her companion. Yuki, for her part, kept leaning in towards Akane, making no secret of her admiration. 

It was adorable, Kougami had to admit, however sappy and over-the-top they were.

“It’s been quiet lately,” Ginoza answered. “Maybe criminals are getting too much vitamin D these days and leading happier lives.” 

Ginoza and Kougami were partners at a detective office. It suited them, working together. They worked together as partners long before they fell in love. Ginoza had been hesitant at first, worried that too much time together would drive them apart, or that the danger of their job would get him hurt.

And there always was that danger. The tension between them when Kougami went in pursuit of vagabonds without backup was unavoidable. It was just who Kougami was, and he was grateful that Ginoza accepted him, albeit begrudgingly sometimes. 

“As if, Gino,” Kougami chimed in. “Although things have been quieter lately. It’s kind of boring, if you ask me.” 

“What,” Ginoza shot back. “You would prefer people getting hurt just to cure your boredom?” 

Akane and Yuki giggled together as Kougami stammered out a reply. 

“O-of course not. I would nev-” 

“Kougami,” Yuki’s tinny yet still melodic voice broke through Kougami’s blundering. “You’re ridiculous, you know that, right?” 

Kougami glared in mock protest. The teasing was a good sign, he knew, a sign that everyone was relaxed and comfortable, and that’s what Akane needed. 

They finished eating eventually, packing up the basket. Akane was hopelessly romantic, and she went all-out with the picnic idea. A real picnic basket, a colored blanket for them to sit on, lemonade and iced tea. 

The charm was working decidedly on Yuki, and Akane held out her hand to the redhead to pull her up. 

Kougami and Ginoza folded up the blanket for them. 

“I haven’t seen the gardens in a while. Let’s walk through them,” Ginoza suggested with a smile.

They ambled through the gardens. The park had a few different sections, one with coy and a bridge to overlook the fish, large and small. They glittered in the light as the two couples leaned over the bridge, Kougami’s arm wrapped around Ginoza. Yuki and Akane stood shoulder-to-shoulder, touching, but shyly. They stood in comfortable silence, soaking up the sun and scenery. 

“I have an idea!” Akane piped up after a few minutes. 

“What’s that?” Ginoza asked as the three turned to her in question. 

“We should go back to your place so Yuki can meet Dime!” 

Kougami swallowed. Ginoza didn’t like having surprise guests. If people were going to come over, Ginoza liked to clean the apartment meticulously. Being a proper host had always been important to him. Akane had always been the exception, of course, as the third counterpart in their since-forever friendship. Kougami wasn’t sure how Ginoza would feel about Yuki. 

But Ginoza grinned. “Of course. Dime would love to meet Yuki.” 

Well, if it had something to do with the dog, of course Ginoza would budge from his usual stubbornness. 

Akane clapped her hands together happily. “Okay, let’s head to the cars. We’ll meet you there, okay?” 

+++

As they drove back towards their apartment, Kougami mulled over Akane’s new relationship. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Yuki, he just had a hard time letting Akane go. He had always been protective of her, and Ginoza had forever given him a hard time about it.

“Come on Kougami. It’s been long enough. And you know I’ve always liked Yuki, as long as I’ve known her.” 

“Gino, they seem happy. Are they?” 

Ginoza laughed. “You’ve got to let it go. Of course they’re happy.” 

Ginoza glanced quickly over at Kougami, whose arms were crossed over his chest. 

“I just want to make sure, that’s all.” 

“Yuki is perfect for her. Have you seen the way they look at each other? It’s almost embarrassing, honestly.” 

Kougami knew Ginoza didn’t really mean that. Ginoza had been pushing Akane to ask Yuki out for ages. 

“I know,” sighing, Kougami admitted it out loud. 

“Anyway, Dime will know.” 

“You think more of the dog’s opinion than you do mine!” Kougami protested. 

“He’s got more sense than you do, that’s for sure.” 

+++

Dime, of course, was enamored with Yuki. He was a friendly dog to begin with, but Yuki radiated affection and happiness, and, to the husky (and to most people who met Yuki), it was infectious. 

Even Kougami couldn’t help but smile as he looked around their living room, Akane looking with soft, affectionate eyes at her girlfriend, Ginoza chuckling to himself happily. 

It was a day Kougami remembered forever, not because anything special happened. Perhaps he remembered it because it wasn’t special. It was exactly how things were supposed to be. Warm sun, the feelings of home, the joy of simple love. Kougami’s job was full of darkness, and it was this kind of day that kept him from losing hope.  


End file.
